


История любви

by Rassda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: — Хм. — Дерек казался менее обеспокоен, чем того, по мнению Стайлза, требовала ситуация, но руки Дерека переместились на лицо, а его рот накрыл рот Стайлза, и у того подкосились ноги, так что он, ну, повис на Дереке.Дерек спросил: «Все в порядке?» — немного отодвинувшись, и Стайлз выдавил красноречивое «Дыа».Или...Дерек и Стайлз попали под любовное заклятие. Твою мать.Перевод фика Love Story, автор skoosiepants.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	История любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850138) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



> Бета Nadalz

— Итак, у вас с Дереком любовь, — голос Скотта выражал крайнюю степень недоверия.  
— Эм. Наверное.  
— Ладно, — кивнул Скотт, — и почему?

Стайлз пожал плечами, поправил книги в шкафчике, прежде чем его закрыть:  
— Не знаю, чувак. Ему столько пришлось пережить, но он по-прежнему… остался добрым?

— Добрым, — повторил Скотт. — Дерек Хейл. Тот же Дерек Хейл, который два года назад собирался убить Лидию? Вот этот Дерек «добрый». — Скотт изобразил пальцами кавычки, и у Стайлза запекло в груди.

— Ну да, — хмуро ответил он, вставая с корточек, — а что это за допрос, чувак?

Скотт поправил ручку портфеля на плече, подтянув наверх большим пальцем:  
— В смысле, я даже не знал, что ты по парням. До этого, — он скорчил лицо. 

Стайлз решил, что это значит «до того, как не увидел, как вы тискаетесь, засунув друг другу руки в штаны». Честно говоря, Стайлз… и сам не помнил, чтобы раньше ему чего-то такого хотелось. У всех свои фантазии, о которых они размышляют на досуге, но не думают о них всерьез. Но, ну, Дерек хороший, если продраться через все его рычания и бравады, и он слишком доверчивый на свою же беду, зато надежный. Верный до идиотизма, что как раз Стайлзу нравится, и Дерек все еще умеет открывать свое сердце и быть уязвимым, даже после всего дерьма, которое случилось с ним за последние несколько лет, и ладно, Стайлз понимал, что описывает скорее бездомную собаку, но он всегда заглядывался на то, как рубашки Дерека обтягивают бицепсы, так что, ну… 

— Твою мать.

Глаза Скотта распахнулись, как у щеночка:  
— Что?

— Думаю, мы под заклятием. Твою мать.

*

Лицо Дерека в изгибе шеи Стайлза, а руки лежали на талии — так уютно и приятно, но Стайлз знал, что это неправильно. Все здесь было неправильно. 

— Дерек, — вздохнул Стайлз, зарываясь руками в густые волосы Дерека и нежно массируя кожу головы.

Они стояли, прислонившись к его джипу, посреди школьной парковки. Смысла в происходящем было ноль.

Вчера вечером они, как обычно, прибирались в лофте на кухне: ставили посуду в посудомойку, недоеденное перекладывали в пластиковую посуду, — как вдруг Дерек прижал его к раковине и начал целовать.

Боже, Стайлз снова хотел целоваться, но обниматься так же приятно.

В груди у Дерека гудело, как у довольной кошки.

Боже, Стайлз и правда его любил. Он не собирался бросаться признаниями: из-за заклятия, — но то чувство в животе, то, отчего так легко было на сердце, то, отчего хотелось прижать губы, улыбаясь, к виску Дерека — это же любовь, правильно?

Как жаль, что это все ненастоящее.

— Дерек, — снова сказал Стайлз, — нам нужно поговорить.

*

Дерек моргнул и спросил:  
— Так… ты уверен?

Стайлз кивнул пару раз:  
— Неа.

Дерек прищурился. Его брови снова изобразили дугу из двух мохнатых гусениц, но он не спешил убирать никуда теплые руки, обнимающие шею, а большими пальцами продолжал оглаживать кадык. 

Стайлз жаловаться не собирался.

— Хм. — Дерек казался менее обеспокоен, чем того, по мнению Стайлза, требовала ситуация, но руки Дерека переместились на лицо, а его рот накрыл рот Стайлза, и у того подкосились ноги, так что он, ну, повис на Дереке.

Дерек спросил: «Все в порядке?» — немного отодвинувшись, и Стайлз выдавил красноречивое «Дыа».

Улыбка, которая расцвела на лице Дерека, была прекрасна. Ну чистое солнышко. И Дерек заслуживал счастья, вот так, так что Стайлз повел ладонями по бедрам Дерека, огладил задницу и забрался пальцами под пояс его джинсов.

*

У Стайлза никогда не было секса с парнем. У него секс вообще был только с одним человеком, и тот факт, что фамилия у нее тоже была Хейл, наверное, немного тревожный. 

Стайлз пребывал без штанов, а футболка задралась куда-то под мышки. Дерек — наоборот: был без футболки, с расстегнутой ширинкой и членом наружу, который прижимался к бедру и промежности Стайлза.

Все было и странно, и не странно.

Стайлз не понимал, почему ему хотелось расплакаться, но плакать он точно не станет. Такого позора он не переживет.

Дерек нависал сверху, упираясь руками в кровать с двух сторон от плеч Стайлза. Закрыв глаза, прикусив губу. Стайлз стойко игнорировал то, как в бедро уперлась молния от джинсов Дерека, пока тот вжимался в него, раскачиваясь, чтобы их члены терлись друг об друга.

Стайлз протиснул руку между ними, Дерек зашипел и наконец посмотрел на него, стоило Стайлзу обхватить ладонью их оба члена.

— Немного несправедливо, — сказал Стайлз. На секунду Дерек бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но потом слегка ухмыльнулся. — На тебе слишком много одежды.

Ухмылка превратилась в полноценную улыбку, а Дерек наклонился и, зубами ухватив футболку Стайлза, потянул.

*

Потом Стайлз, как обычно, делал домашку за кухонной стойкой, в трусах и футболке Дерека — новой, — как Дерек, наклонившись за спиной, чтобы поставить чашку с кофе рядом с его локтем, рассеянно поцеловал его в макушку.

— Ты со мной милый только из-за заклятья? — спросил Стайлз, выпрямляя спину и прижимаясь к торсу Дерека.  
Дерек ответил:  
— Возможно, — но было незаметно, что он вообще переживает по этому поводу.

*

Скотт сказал:  
— Итак, ты думаешь, что влюбился в него из-за заклятья, но ни ты, ни он ничего предпринимать не собираетесь.

— В твоем пересказе звучит не очень.

Скотт нахмурился:  
— Потому что так и есть. Это, по крайней мере… нездорово.

Стайлз не стал рассказывать Скотту, что Дерек приготовил ему сегодня ланч в школу, или что Стайлз проигнорировал все письма из колледжей, или что ему до сих пор немного больно после того, как Дерек наконец вошел в него сегодня, в 3:30, пока Стайлз хватался за простынь и из уголков глаз текли слезы, а Дерек пыхтел ему в рот и сжимал пальцы у него на бедрах до синяков.

Нет, рассказывать Скотту это точно не стоит.

Стайлз хотел завести котов, смотреть телик на коленях у Дерека и поступить в местный колледж.

Он сказал:  
— Послушай, я и Дерек с вами, с идиотами, носились и спасали вас целый год. — Скотт, может, и был альфой, но не смог бы позаботиться и о картофелине, зато Дерек — из категории тех чуваков, которые спрячутся за крыльцом, чтобы убедиться, что новый почтальон не очередной посланник зла, — так что теперь мы с ним немного… на одной волне. 

— На одной волне, — повторил Скотт, — это когда вы занимаетесь сексом, а потом готовите всем спагетти, мы смотрим фильм, а потом вы напоминаете, чтобы когда мы добрались до дома, то отправили вам сообщение.

— Э.

— Мы же все унюхали, Стайлз, — вскинул руки Скотт.

Стайлз коротко пожал плечами:  
— Наверное, надо поговорить об этом с Дитоном.  
— О да, — сказал Скотт, словно на что-то намекая, — конечно, поговори.

*

Дитон сказал: «Заклятье» и «хм», пока смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом спросил, сколько это уже продолжается.

— Несколько недель? — спросил Стайлз, посмотрев на Дерека. — В смысле, он меня поцеловал, а потом все это… — Стайлз помахал рукой на них с Дереком, — закрутилось, и сейчас я думаю, мы влюблены.

Дерек издал какой-то неопределенный звук, короткий резкий вздох носом, и Стайлз с веселым удивлением заметил, как Дерек, стесняясь, опустил голову, заалев скулами. Умел же он быть удивительно милым, несмотря на хмурую наружность, а иногда все еще смущался из-за собственных чувств.

Стайлзу захотелось погладить его по щеке, чтобы Дерек поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся, но на них странно поглядывал Дитон.

Дитон сказал:  
— Понятно.

Стайлз не был до конца уверен, что Дитон все понимает.

*

Папа Стайлза, на удивление, ничего подозрительного не углядел. Он сказал:  
— Есть заклятье, вы понятия не имеете, откуда оно взялось и кто его наложил, а сейчас ты практически живешь у Дерека, и он твой парень.

— Мне восемнадцать, — ответил Стайлз, выбирая две футболки и размышляя, стоит ли собирать ношеную одежду. А еще он не обязан был жить у Дерека, это не заклятие, завязанное на расстояние, он просто сам так хотел. — И вообще, тебе же нравится Дерек.

— Нравится, — ответил папа, медленно кивая. Он поменялся в лице пару раз, будто не был уверен, что сказать, или что надо попытаться и остановить Стайлза, так что в итоге просто пощипал переносицу, словно у него разболелась голова. — Я не буду тебя отговаривать, если это делает тебя счастливым, пока тебе ничего не угрожает, ты же знаешь?

Стайлз посмотрел на него в шоке:  
— Конечно.

— Поэтому не обязательно… — У его папы было и правда выразительное лицо, всем мужчинам Стилински была свойственна эта черта, но прямо сейчас у отца было выражение, словно у него припадок. Шериф закончил, обведя рукой комнату: — …все это. Для меня. Чтобы, понимаешь, я разрешил.

Стайлз наклонил голову вбок.  
— Что-а?

— Ну в смысле, — отец сдался: — Ну да.  
— Пап, — Стайлз похлопал его по плечу, — я не съезжаю навсегда. Дитон сказал, что проверит.

— И… что конкретно Дитон проверит? — Опять у отца глаза прищурены. Когда-нибудь и Стайлз так будет: выглядеть, словно его постоянно мучает головная боль.

У него, наверное, будет такой же ребенок, как и он сам, с очаровательным сердитым лицом и оттопыренными ушками, как у Дерека, и носом картошкой, как у Стайлза, и хотя Стайлз знал, что это физически невозможно, от таких мыслей все равно теплело внутри, боже.

Ему пора. Сегодня вечером они собирались печь печенья и смотреть «В лучшем месте», а потом, наверное, будут целоваться на диване. Стайлз не хотел опаздывать.

*

Кроме Дерека и Стайлза, дела шли относительно тихо. Сверхъестественные дела. Большие серые дела. По шкале от «сегодня они завтракают в столовой как нормальные люди» до «о черт, нужно быстро приготовить коктейль Молотова и прогулять уроки до конца дня» отметка зависла почти до конца года на «давайте перекусим в сторонке, чтобы можно было обсудить наши крутые волчьи делишки и чтобы на нас не косились посторонние».

Поэтому когда Эрика после заката еле донесла себя из заповедника после обычной тренировки, побитая до кровавого месива и едва исцеляясь, через несколько секунд замешательства вся стая мгновенно пришла в состояние полной тревоги.

— Святой боже, — сказал Лиам.

Это оказался какой-то тролль. Наверное. Эрика так думала. Существо было большое и от него с трудом получилось сбежать, уж очень оно хотело раздавить ее.

Они разделились на время и снова собрались в лофте для планирования операции — тролли огромные, тупые, ревностно охраняют свою территорию, а еще обращаются в камень при солнечном свете. Необходимо было вывести тролля из себя, а затем заставить гоняться за ними до самого утра.

Когда Дерек сказал: «Можно тебя на минуточку, Стайлз?» — и подтолкнул его в сторону ванной, Стайлз мимоходом подумал, что как-то неуместно тискаться посередине кризиса, когда к тому же у них дома собралось несколько любопытных оборотней.

Однако затем Дерек прижал его к краю раковины и поцеловал, и, хотя время для секса не совсем подходящее, когда тролли наводят хаос в лесу, мда, отказываться Стайлз все равно не собирался.

Дерек отодвинулся слегка и произнес: «Я хочу, чтобы ты остался тут», — а Стайлз ответил: «Ни за что», не отрывая глаз от рта Дерека.

— Стайлз, — зарычал Дерек, и Стайлз посчитал это сексуальным.

Он положил руки Дереку на затылок и сказал:  
— Да ты с ума сошел, если думаешь, что я буду отсиживаться дома.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебя ранили, — сказал Дерек.

— Я три года бегаю от смерти. Думаю, тут я уже мастер. — Стайлз подумывал снять с Дерека брюки, но брови Дерека внезапно просигнализировали о «нетом настроении». Эх. — Что?

Дерек потянулся к его ладоням, снимая их с затылка, а затем завел их за Стайлза и положил на тумбочку по обеим сторонам его бедер, накрывая теплыми пальцами пальцы Стайлза.  
— Это для твоего же собственного блага, — сказал он, а затем развернулся с нереальной скоростью и запер его в ванной.

Снаружи ванной на двери была задвижка, потому что это оставалась единственная комната во всем гребаном лофте, где не было окон, и они подумали, что данная предосторожность не будет лишней на случай залетного оборотня или очередного злодея. Стайлз, очевидно, зря одобрил эту идею.

— Ты меня сейчас разыгрываешь, что ли? — закричал Стайлз через деревянную дверь, колотя по ней кулаком.

Хотелось убить Дерека. Трясти его до тех пор, пока у Дерека голова не отвалится и до него не дойдет: Стайлз не обуза. Стайлз, твою мать, мозги всей операции.

И как только он выберется из ванной, он проорет ему это прямо в лицо.

*

Первые полчаса Стайлз варился в бессильной ярости, потом бросил представлять, как он бьет Дерека в горло.

Ему плохо.

Его бросили.

А Дерек — придурок, который не заслужил, чтобы Стайлз его любил.

Нет, это неправда. Дерек заслужил, чтобы кто угодно его любил. Он просто чересчур заботливый козел, и Стайлз позаботится, чтобы такого больше не повторилось. Он вправит Дереку мозги на место и, наверное, переедет к отцу ненадолго, вернется, когда стихнет жажда убийства.

Это же были обычные мысли, понял Стайлз, сидя на закрытой крышке унитаза и уставившись на собственные руки.

А не мысли, вызванными любовным заклятием.

Обычные мысли нормальных отношений. Мысли «Я тебя люблю, но ты не прав». Мысли «Нам нужно обсудить происходящее».

Стайлз пришел в ужас.

Когда Дерек наконец открыл ванную, то выглядел вымотанным и был весь в крови, но зато целый и невредимый. Стайлз даже не стал на него кричать.

Он сделал вид, что не плакал, и пошел к двери из лофта.

*

— …и я теперь уверен, что не было никакого заклятья, — закончил Стайлз хрипло, потирая красные глаза.

Даже через Скайп Стайлз ощущал, как глубоко Лидия была им разочарована. Она сказала:  
— Конечно, не было никакого заклятья. Честно, я всего лишь уехала на семестр пораньше, а ты уже наломал дров. Хотя чего я ожидала? Почему раньше не рассказал?

— Не думал, что это важно. — А что он мог сказать? «Эй, Лидия, догадайся что? Мы с Дереком трахаемся, и скорее всего это из-за магии»? Хотя, оглядываясь назад, наверное, так и надо было сказать.

— Психологическая травма и глубокая грусть могут подтолкнуть на безумные поступки, — сказала Лидия. — Вас можно понять, но все равно вы идиоты.

Стайлз хмыкнул:  
— И что, у него травма, а у меня грусть?

Лидия прищурилась:  
— Во-первых, ты правда думаешь, что у тебя нет травмы? Это после всего?

Стайлз заинтересовался своими ногтями, пожимая плечами.  
— Ну може…

— А во-вторых, — оборвала его Лидия, не церемонясь, — судя по тому, что ты мне рассказал, Дерек Хейл с энтузиазмом обхаживает тебя уже несколько недель, так что и сам можешь додуматься, что это все значит, без того, чтобы я тебе все разжевывала. 

— Как жаль, что ты уехала, — сказал Стайлз.

Лидия сморщила нос:  
— Я вот не жалею.

Стайлз ее понимал. Он почти не обиделся.

*

Дерек открыл дверь, и Стайлз резко ударил его в грудину:  
— Больше так не делай.

Дерек нахмурился, скрещивая руки на груди, но промолчал.

— Я серьезно! Еще раз, и я… не знаю, — Стайлз скривился, — брошу тебя?

— Это был вопрос? — сказал Дерек, еще сильнее нахмурившись.

Стайлз и сам не знал, что тогда сделает, но вряд ли бросит Дерека. Он размазня. Может, попросить папу немного Дерека пристрелить.

— У меня папа шериф, — ляпнул Стайлз, когда Дерек перехватил его за запястье и затащил в лофт.

— Прости, — сказал Дерек и вроде даже искренне, — я запаниковал.

И ведь не сказал, подумал Стайлз, что больше так не будет. Стайлз запустил руки в волосы Дерека, когда тот зарылся лицом ему в шею.

Поза была знакомой и уютной, и Стайлз закрыл глаза.

Он спросил:  
— Думаешь, никакое это не заклятье? — и удержал Дерека на месте, когда тот напрягся всем телом.

— Не знаю, — медленно и осторожно ответил Дерек приглушенным голосом, — а ты думаешь, что это правда не заклятье?

У Стайлза пересохло в горле, и что-то там щелкнуло, когда он сглотнул:  
— Это важно? — Он понимал, что они нездорово обходят суть вопроса, но Стайлз не хотел отпускать Дерека.

Вот пусть так и будет.

*

Стайлз попробовал сказать вслух:  
— Я влюблен в Дерека Хейла.

Он сказал это сам себе перед зеркалом в ванной и сказал это в душе. Повторил, когда вытирал волосы, натягивал боксеры, отодвигал задвижку на двери. Он сказал это, стоя над кофемашиной и рассеянно почесывая живот. Стайлз не питал иллюзий и понимал, что Дерек, который сейчас валялся в кровати наверху, его прекрасно слышит.

Стайлз знал кухню как свои пять пальцев. Он знал весь лофт, знал, во сколько обычно приходят волчата, знал, где они делают заначки с любимой едой. Он знал, где Дерек хранит простыни и какие из них помягче. Дерек покупал Стайлзу содовую, и оплачивал Нетфликс, и знал, какой кофе любит Стайлз. И все это началось задолго до того, что происходит сейчас между ними.

Если подумать, то они так тесно общались еще с прошлого лета, что удивительно, что они поцеловались только несколько недель назад.

Боже, подумал Стайлз, наблюдая, как медленно закипает вода, да он любил Дерека уже пару лет.

И Дерек сам его поцеловал.

Стайлз сказал кофеварке:  
— Знаешь ли, у меня нет волчьего чутья. Я не слышу, если ты не говоришь вслух.

— Что не говорю?

Стайлз ни разу не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Его дыхание не сбилось, когда руки Дерека скользнули по бокам, и тот обнял его сзади.

Дерек прижался мягкой щетиной к загривку.

Может, он говорил ему. Может, Стайлз просто не слушал.

*

— Так что это не заклятье, — сказал Скотт. Он хмурился, но больше от недоумения, чем расстроенно. — Ты и Дерек по-настоящему…

— Влюблены? Да, — Стайлз кивнул, — именно так. — Стайлз заканчивал школу через месяц. В конце лета он поступил в колледж, затем полицейская академия, будет работать с отцом. Мечты Стайлза сбывались. Он надеялся, что они с Дереком заведут кучу кошек.

— И с Дитоном ты проконсультировался? 

Стайлз был практически уверен, Дитон думает, что он шизанутый. Ничего нового, по сути.

— Конечно, — ответил Стайлз.

Он съехал обратно к отцу на время, но только потому, что тот бессовестно пользовался его отсутствием и слишком часто заказывал пиццу. Вот наведет порядок и заодно забанит все рестораны быстрого питания с доставкой. Тут отцу доверять было нельзя.

— Ну, знаешь, — Скотт похлопал его по плечу, улыбнувшись неуверенно, — я счастлив, что ты счастлив.

Стайлз доволен. Доволен и спокоен. Раньше он думал, что если у него и случится его история любви, то это будет что-то дикое, безумное и абсолютно непутевое. Не вот это вот тихое, спокойное счастье, когда каждое утро начинается с улыбок и в теплых объятьях.

Может, они купят ферму. Может, он уговорит Дерека завести коз, альпак или куриц. Дерек на удивление сговорчивый по ночам и когда Стайлз держит его член в руке.

— Да, — ответил Стайлз. — Я счастлив.


End file.
